A new seedling arose in a Burpengary, QLD garden bed of Dennis Cox and Janice Glazebrook in 1997. The seedling came up in this garden near a plant of G. bipinnatifida and a plant of G. banksii white prostrate form. They are the suspected parents. The suspected parent G. bipinnatifida is characterized by apricot colored flower, glaucous blue-green leaf and smaller plant height (less than 1 m). The suspected parent G. banksii is characterized by cream colored flower, grey-green hairy leaves and procumbent growth habit (up to 0.5 m).
The new plant was watched for about four years. In that time it was grown by cuttings for 3 generations. This plant was selected because it was distinctively different.